This Little Piggy
by Little Town
Summary: Ema and Klavier spend a little time together, and a little bit of cuteness (mixed with some implied sexiness) ensues.


Hello, everyone~ I'm back! Sorry I've been gone a while—for some reason, life exists and I have to attend to it... Anyway, how is everyone? I hope you guys are holding up without my updating... Ack, I know, this one could be pretty bad. I'm getting a little rusty-I haven't written anything whatsoever in such a long time! I apologize if this is somehow worse than my other works. And yes, more Klema. I'm starting to get the hang of this pairing. I think... (Oh god, I feel like Klavier is OOC AGAIN. I can depict Ema just fine, but I seem to be having trouble with Klavier... Just tell me if Klavier is OOC here, okayyy?) Please enjoy!

* * *

Ema sat quietly, drinking some wine, while she stared at Klavier at her feet. He was also drinking wine, but, more importantly, joyfully playing with her toes, like a cat with string. Lying down peacefully on her calves, he looked up at her.

"You know, Ema, the view of you down here is great!" Admiring her long legs and simply divine figure in a simple white shirt and short shorts, he smiled a devil's smile. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I got another taste…" he said, trailing off and lightly brushing his fingers over the rest of the length of her legs. Ema shivered but gave him a stern look. He smiled a smile—kinder this time; much kinder—and laughed heartily.

"Ahahaha! Oh, dear fräulein, you only know that I love you and worship you and I will never do anything without your consent."

His warm smile completely melted Ema's stern look and she smiled back. "Yeah, I know, you fop." She stretched and closed her eyes for just a bit, and the next thing she knew, she found Klavier playing "This Little Piggy" with her toes.

"Klavier, what—"

Gently shaking her biggest toe, he said, "This little piggy went to work at the precinct with an eternal frown on her face." Then her next toe: "This little piggy bumped into her boss Klavier Gavin and threw a Snackoo at him." And the next: "This little piggy's face lit up in joy when she saw the opportunity to use her forensic skills at the crime scene." At this, Ema giggled—whether because it was true up to this point or it tickled, Klavier didn't really know. (He'd have to find out later—they have only been together for a short while, after all.) At the next toe, he smiled a sorrowful kind of smile: "This little piggy somehow saved Klavier Gavin from the darkness and brought happiness into his life again." And finally, at her pinky toe, he perked up again and came back to that devilish little smile. "And this little piggy said 'Klavi, Klavi, Klavi, please make sure you prove your love to me by ravishing me every night!'"

Ema's eyes grew wide and she lightly hit Klavier on the head. "Klavier!" But that was all she said. She said nothing more and just lowered her head, hiding the cute little blush forming on her face.

Klavier playfully lifted her head up. "You want some now, don't you?" Ema said nothing, but her face said it all. He laughed and gave her a light kiss. "I can never deny you, Ema," he said gently.

He suddenly yelled in triumph and started attacking Ema with kisses, starting from her face and lowering to her jaw, neck, collarbone, and shoulder, and all the while Ema is laughing and utterly overcome with joy and love.

She stopped him and looked him in his eyes, his ocean-blue, deep sapphire eyes. She didn't say a thing, just content with smiling and drowning in those eyes.

Man, she could smile. Like, _really_ smile. If Ema smiled a lot more often, she'd have men at her feet, begging for even just a taste of more of her beauty, including him, thought Klavier. He could be content just staring into her teal-green eyes as well.

She smirked. "Well, Klavier, don't keep me waiting." She raised an eyebrow and gave a smile.

He took her up in his arms and said very princely, "Ema, I will never make you wait."

They giggled all the way to the bedroom, where sexiness ensued.

"_Klavier, why are you so gooooo~ood at this? Auuughh~_

_Oh, Ema, I could ask you the same thing."_


End file.
